Scissor Me, Please?
by Juztiz
Summary: Allowing a cut-sexual lesbian into your appartment as a roommate is a bad idea for multiple reasons. Especially with the chance of falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**  
Another "oneshot" of mine. Well, oneshot for now - am considering to write more for it, depending on whether people still care about this ship/fandom.

If you want this to continue, just leave a review saying so~

(Next part would be smut, though. Probably.)

* * *

"Pretty, pretty pleeeease," the purple-haired purred. "I swear it won't hurt for too long!"

"That's a blatant lie and you know it! I'd never get rid of the scars." Shiena wouldn't agree, no matter what. The _kinks_ of her roommate – if you can even call these sick perversions 'kinks' – were just too much for her. Who would possibly like being _cut up_ as someone else gets off on that?

"You knew about that before being my girlfriend, don't complain now." Otoya pouted. For her, it wasn't any understandable that Shiena would refuse so vehemently.

"I did _not_ become your girlfriend! We're not dating! You're hiding in my flat from the police." It wasn't only at this moment that Shiena regretted taking the serial killer in. She considered handing her out before, despite – or maybe rather _because_ – she knows this girl well enough. But then again, she couldn't bring herself to do it. And up until now, Otoya was peaceful, so peaceful that one could almost forget what kind of person she was.

"We share food and shelter, same thing," Otoya reasoned. That was so far off from the same thing that Shiena didn't even see any reason to try and argue. But before she could get up, Otoya pressed up against her, both of them still in pyjamas – the same they already wore when they were in the Black Class.

"I'm going to lick up aaaall the blood spilling out, no need to worry about dirtying anything," she purred into Shiena's ear.

Immediately, Shiena felt a shiver down her spine, as well as the urge to push Otoya away. Far, _far_ away. "T-that's the _least_ problematic part! Gosh, what is wrong with you?!" The serial killer immediately sensed an opening and smirked.

"Oh, so you'd like my slowly licking up all the hot blood dripping from small cuts in your skin?" Otoya smiled seductively, but her words carried such twisted meaning that Shiena felt her stomach turning, it was more than just sick. Yet, the playfully excited expression on her roommate's face made Shiena's face flush.

"W-would you just stop it? I need to work," she pushed off the serial killer to get up from the bed.

"You're just going to sit in front of the computer all day again," Otoya complained and followed her girl friend with a pout. Maybe she could still change her mind, after all? But that was unlikely.

Even in the afternoon, Shiena's eyes were glued to the screen in front of her, typing wildly on her keyboard. Otoya failed to comprehend how anyone could have fingers skilled enough to type at this speed without making at least two typos per words, but for some reason, Shiena could do that.

She brought another cup of coffee to Shiena's desk, for a lack of better things to do – after all, Otoya should not leave this flat…just to be sure – and rested her arms on the backrest of the other girl's chair, looking at the screen and trying to make sense of rapidly changing symbols and letters.

"How does this even make sense to you," she wondered out loud. Shiena barely moved since she started, and even now she would not take her eyes off the screen.

"Just does." Her answer was rudely short, but at least she responded. A sign that _maybe_ Otoya could strike up some sort of conversation.

"Are you hacking someone again? For that what's-its-name group of yours?" Otoya barely looked up from the screen now as well, resting her chin on her arms. She was oddly fascinated by whatever was happening on-screen. Shiena seemed to have a bad influence on her. Shiena nodded, but the lack of answer made her realise that Otoya probably didn't catch that.

"Yeah. Could you please leave now, need to focus." Otoya hummed in response, she didn't really want to leave. It was boring with nothing to do, after all.

"How do you assassinate someone with _hacking_?" This never really made sense to her, however much she thought about it. Any weapon or violence, sure, that kills people. But how would someone die without being killed? Shiena sighed. She knew she wouldn't get around explaining, or Otoya would find a way to really disturb her.

"In indirect ways. Either it exposes someone's true colours so actual assassins go for the kill, or they're desperate enough to commit suicide," Shiena explains nonchalantly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Driving people to suicide is pretty low," Otoya commented, pouting. It was a boring way and seemed like such a cowardice way to kill someone.

"Anything beats getting off on cutting girls open, you lesbian sicko." Otoya grinned to herself, amused by Shiena's attempt to make her feel bad.

"At least my _prey_ gets to see their killer, I'm not hiding in some dark room." Shiena gritted her teeth. She knew the serial killer was right and she knew very well that for an _assassin_ , she was a coward. But she didn't mind, after all, she never wanted to be a murderer. It was a necessary evil, she told herself. But on the other hand, it was probably much easier to indirectly kill someone and never really face them.

Then, realisation hit Shiena – the serial killer didn't deny the last part.

"Wait, you're actually gay?" It wouldn't be that hard to tell, considering she targeted females. But, on the other hand, Shiena figured that the serial killer only went for girls because they were much easier targets. Usually a weaker physique, easier to win their trust as another girl.

"You couldn't tell?" Otoya couldn't help but chuckle at her flatmate's obliviousness.

" _Sorry_ for thinking you're cut-sexual," Shiena pouted, slightly embarrassed that she was dense enough to never really consider Otoya being into girls. Good thing she made the serial killer sleep on the couch and locked her bedroom at night, not that she was dangerous because she was a lesbian. More because of the serial killer thing.

"That's not wrong either," Otoya softly wrapped her arms around Shiena from behind, still keeping the chair's backrest between them. "So, what about you?" Shiena swallowed. Hard.

"What do you mean?" She tried to sound as nonchalantly as ever, but due to the shift in the conversation her voice failed her enough to show Otoya just how uncomfortable this topic was.

"Of course, I mean what besides this hacking thing gets you going," Otoya purred. Maybe, just maybe she would get to wrap Shiena around her finger.

"Like I know," Shiena bit her lip. "It's not like I've ever had a crush on anyone." The serial killer was surprised by this confession, but even more because from the blush reflected in the dark screen she could tell that it was the truth. Hard to believe, considering Shiena _is_ sort of cute, after all. And her body isn't bad either, although she could do with a bit more bust.

This mere seconds of silence felt awkward enough, especially because the serial killer usually never shut up. Shiena felt like she had to break this silence, and not directly facing her flatmate helped her courage.

"How did you find out? About liking girls, I mean." And yet, her voice broke a bit more than she would have liked it to. Otoya supressed a giggle, this question was just so naively cute. It made her really want Shiena, in her own twisted way.

"Not hard. I've always liked the female body, aesthetically. Falling for a girl wasn't too far away," she explains softly. This should lull Shiena in, definitely.

"Do you even kill girls you like?" Or not. Why does she even care about that?

"Yup, of course. I've killed all of them." Shiena frowned. That made no sense to her, like, at all.

"Wouldn't you ever want to stay with them for longer? I mean, if you _really_ like them… I suppose that's how you should feel." _Ahh, this naivety_ , Otoya swooned. How much she loved the fearful, crying expressions of naïve girls who just realise they fell into her trap.

"There's no helping it, I do like them but I just can't feel at peace with them unless I cut them open. It's fascinating, their expressions, the raw emotion… It's so unbelievably cute, I couldn't compromise on that." Shiena almost felt bad for this poor girl, it must be hard to be driven to kill your loved one by your urges.

 _Wait, why am I feeling sorry for a damn serial killer?!_ Shiena mentally scolded herself, she shouldn't feel bad for such a person. And yet, she did.

"Why do you _kill_ them? Why don't you stick to just cuts that won't kill?" Otoya smirked, in a way that Shiena didn't catch that. She knew she had Shiena just enough to know that it was only a matter of time anymore, such empathetic, naïve girls were just too easy. Even one who knew she's not an innocent girl.

"They'd call the cops if I wouldn't kill them. I'm already a murderer, remember?" Shiena understood that much. Which girl would _trust_ a _serial killer_ to not go for the final blow? Probably none.

"If you wouldn't have killed your first girlfriend, maybe she'd be fine with it." Out of Shiena spoke reason, very naïve reason but still a possibility.

"Would _you_ be fine with it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:  
** Thanks for all your kinds reviews! While I'm not really sure what to make of the fact that I can apparently write a psychopathic serial killer well, I appreciate all of them. Additionally - yes, I'll continue this fic, however new chapters may take me quite a while due to lack of time. I apologise for that. (Additionally... I'm not actually 100% sure on where to go with this. The possibilities are basically "Shiena lives" or "Shiena dies". Feel free to give me your opinion, just feels hard for me to make the decision because I don't want to go way too out of character for Otoya, but at the same time I'd like to give them _some_ sort of happy end.

* * *

"Would _you_ be fine with it?"

Images flashed through Shiena's mind; she pictured herself bleeding, enjoying the burning sensations and the warmth of blood and the other's tongue, her senses so overloaded by sweet, stinging pain and a warmth deep in her groin that she fails to discern normal sexual advances from the scissors' blades and their caused wounds.

Shiena wretched, feeling like barfing. "No way in fucking hell," she muttered, almost regretting that she would think anyone would be able to accept such kind of intercourse. _She_ definitely wouldn't.

"You just imagined us having sex, didn't you?" Otoya asked teasingly, her grin now even wider than before. Even without seeing the blush on the other's face, the moment of silence just gave the hacker away too easily for the serial killer.

"Of course not! I'd never—" Shiena tried to deny the accusation, but the serial killer didn't let her finish.

"You're a really bad liar for an assassin, Shiena-chan," Otoya stated very amused by her flatmate's futile attempts to deny what her mere behaviour clearly spelled out.

"You're hopeless," Shiena muttered as she got up from her chair, shoved it back so suddenly that she knocked Otoya down easily. She turned off her computer and made her way for the door – not actually having any real destination in mind, but anything that's not her own apartment would be an Otoya-free zone, which was good enough.

"Shiena," the serial killer called out in her most cutesy voice, without getting up from the floor. She already knew she couldn't stop Shiena, and as tempting as going outside would be, it's just not the best idea right now. "Where are you—"

The door was smashed loudly, leaving Otoya all alone. "…going," she finished her question, albeit no one would hear it anyways. Otoya plopped herself down on the floor, closing her eyes. Sooner or later, Shiena would be back. This was _her_ apartment after all, there was no other place to go for her.

Otoya rolled over to lie on her stomach, resting her chin on her arms. Until Shiena would be back, there wouldn't be anything to do for her. None of them had the money to buy something for entertainment – like a gaming console – because whenever a kill got Shiena a big sum in theory, she in fact had to give the lion's share to Collective Dismissal, the group she's a member of.

The comparatively tiny remainder was left to her, and if Shiena wasn't quite smart there'd be no way to actually _live_ from this amount of money. On top of that, she now took Otoya in, another person to burn the only money she has, just a sign that she was way too kind, too much of a goody-two-shoes. A way too easy victim.

The serial killer took out her scissors, running her index finger slowly over the cold metal, careful not to brush over the scissors' blade. "I should save her from this misery she calls a life," Otoya hummed. It was just somewhat painful to watch such a naïve girl trying herself as an assassin, despite being not at all cut out for this profession. The _frustrating_ kind of painful, Shiena didn't belong to the dark side of the world, she never did.

She put her scissors back to wherever in her outfit she stored and got up from the ground, heading for the kitchen. Getting into Shiena's pants – or rather, her consent to cut them off of her – required some work. If she made herself to appear as a great help, that would surely play into her own hands, even though it surely wouldn't be enough to change Shiena's mind on the matter completely.

Inexperienced as the girl was, she definitely was just as stubborn and careful, and not too trusty with other people. But the harder one works for something, the more rewarding getting it will be and Otoya plans to savour the hot moments she's surely going to have with Shiena, sooner or later. If things go according to play, rather _sooner_ , though.

~ SCISSOR ME, PLEASE ~

Fall was a cold season, especially in the evening. It wasn't even that late, and yet the moon was the only natural light source at this time. At least the cold helped Shiena to calm down.

"What have I done?" Not the first time she asked herself that in deep regret. Taking in a serial killer, knowing full well what they are capable of, is objectively one of the worst kinds of ideas a person could have. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to smash the door in Otoya's face.

Not that she physically could have. When she got out of her bedroom one day, Otoya just sat in her kitchen, greeting her. No caffeine in the world could have woken her from a nightmare if it was in fact reality. Shiena would know, she actually tried.

"Please let me stay here!" Otoya begged. "Just a few weeks, I promise!" That's what she said. Admittedly, it was only a few days at this point but despite being constantly on edge somewhat – which Shiena as an assassin was used to, there was always a chance that the police came knocking on her door for herself – she genuinely enjoyed some company.

Otoya wasn't a bad flatmate. Irresponsible, a bit messy and needing more attention than Shiena had to give with her occupation, but never did Otoya actually cross the line to being a real nuisance. Sometimes she even brought Shiena coffee or other hot beverages to her desk, other times she volunteered to cook – although those she probably did out of a mere lack of better things to do.

Shiena scolded herself for thinking that she can easily imagine a girl unknowing of Otoya's true, twisted self to fall for her. She shook her head to get this thought out of her head.

Being outside already, Shiena used this chance to check her account's balance – and it didn't look too good for her. Rent was expensive on its own, and now the cost for food and bills raised from taking care of another person. Her profession, with all things considered, simply didn't pay enough for this.

If she didn't want to hand out Otoya for her own mere survival - lowering her costs if not even receiving some sort of reward for turning her in - Shiena had to think of a way to get money. A job was out of the question, she couldn't make sure to follow shifts enough to not raise suspicion with missions from Collective Dismissal, and they definitely took priority. Quitting them wasn't a possibility – like a cult, once you're in, you don't get out unless you're dead.

Shiena sighed, before looking up at the sky – in which a lot of stars and beautiful constellations were visible to her. "What should I do?" She wondered out loud.

~ SCISSOR ME, PLEASE ~

The door opened without much of a noise, and as soon as Shiena stepped into her apartment, a pleasing aroma filled her nose – Otoya's superb cooking skills would never cease to amaze her. But knowing her, she probably only has a knack for cooking because it involves chopping helpless ingredients into small pieces.

"You're back," Otoya beams, greeting her flatmate at the door. "Now, would you like dinner? Or a bath? Or…m—"

But Shiena pressed her hand onto the serial killer's mouth before she could finish the embarrassing part of this joke. "Don't you dare," she glared, before a warm, wet sensation makes Shiena recoil her hand in mere milliseconds. "Did you just lick my hand?!"

"Yep," Otoya smiled innocently, almost like a little kid, as she watched Shiena rub her hand on her clothes to remove any bit of saliva left on them.

"You're disgusting," Shiena frowned.

Without further discussion – and not leaving Shiena the time to actually wash her hand – Otoya grabbed her flatmate's wrist and pulled her into the kitchen, presenting a set table along with the source of the nice scent filling the apartment.

"You can't tell me _you've_ made this," Shiena stated in utter disbelief. Serial killers should be genuine creeps, entirely evil people. Not young women who are able to make a five stars meal out of mere cheap leftovers.

"You say that like I can't have any other talents but murder," Otoya joked. Or maybe she was being serious, but the sweet kind of tone she said this in didn't match the content. Only a real psychopath would talk about manslaughter this casually.

Shiena fought the urge to pout. "Do you?"

Otoya sat down on the opposite end of the table, rested her elbows on the table's surface and her head in her hands, her soft eyes fixated on Shiena. "Hmm, you tell me?"

"How would _I_ know?" She averted her gaze and focused on devouring the meal in front of her. Anything is a very welcome reason not to hold the serial's killer seriously uncomfortable gaze. A single bite was enough to have Shiena give away that, yeah, definitely cooking was a talent of Otoya.

"Do I need to ask again, Ms. Bad Liar?" Otoya teased playfully, but was ignored by Shiena, except for a mild blush on her cheeks.

A smile formed on the serial killer's face, the other's reactions were just so cute, and almost even more predictable. Few minutes went by in silence, Shiena growing more uncomfortable every second, feeling the other's lingering gaze fixated on her. This much attention was very uncomfortable to begin with, coming from a predator just made it worse.

"Don't you want to eat?" Shiena asked, trying to change the topic away from herself.

"I prefer eating out," Otoya casually replies. That she had eaten before the other girl got back is nothing she needs to know anyways.

"Ah," Shiena confirms, and continues her meal.

"…if you know what I mean," the serial killer adds to her previous statement, noticing that the other definitely didn't seem to catch the innuendo. How can a girl so smart be so clueless at the same time?

A few more seconds passed before Shiena's face turned all the shades more red, making her drop the chopsticks down to the floor, and hitting her head on the table's corner as she tried to reach for them. "Goddamnit," she cussed under her breath.

Otoya had to try her hardest not to burst out in laughter, this display was the perfect mix of cute and hilarious – both in their most ridiculous forms. Instead, she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and held it to Shiena's lightly bleeding forehead – it takes a special kind of clumsy to hurt yourself this badly.

"Y-you don't have to," Shiena mumbled but when she tried to recoil, Otoya held her arm to keep her in place.

"Alternatively, I could just lick the blood off instead of using a handkerchief," the serial killer offered with an expression so alluring, it was hard to even consider not taking her up on it.

Thankfully, Shiena's self-defence instinct kicked in and she pushed Otoya away from herself. "I'll just get some rest, night," she muttered before running into her bedroom and locking the door – not without almost tripping over her own feet.

Otoya couldn't help but softly giggle at how easily Shiena became such an embarrassed mess, and all it took was an innuendo and playing that up a bit.

Shiena slid down to the ground with her back against the locked door. Her heart rate was way too fast and just refused to calm down, to the utter frustration of the girl.

"Seriously…" She mumbled. "What's wrong with this girl?!"

Her thoughts were a complete mess. Did Otoya seriously hit on her, or just play with her? Shiena knew what being bullied feels like, but never did it make her pulse speed up and her cheeks flush. This kind of tease clearly felt uncomfortable, but a different, weird kind of uncomfortable. A kind she couldn't – or rather, didn't _want to_ make sense of.

She threw her head back against the door, hoping to lose her memory or be knocked out. "Don't tell me I'm falling for _Otoya_ of all people…"

In the kitchen, Otoya cleaned up humming happily to herself. She gave Shiena a week at most to give in to her – and until then, she'll play the nice flatmate, throwing in the occasional innuendo and some teasing.

"You _would_ be fine with it," Otoya answered her own question from earlier today herself.


End file.
